kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Masher
|ability = N/A |category = Regular Enemy Mid-boss }} Masher is an enemy that appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and a mid-boss who appears in Kirby: Planet Robobot and Kirby's Blowout Blast. Masher also plays a role in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Physical Appearance Masher is a large, knight-like robot. Masher's body is cylindrical, and is divided into two sections. The enemy sports a small helmet, which has a golden spike atop it. The helmet also has a rectangular visor, which is completely dark. Masher's body has a cross design embossed on it. The enemy's hands are disembodied orbs, and its feet resemble Kirby's. Masher wields a ball-and-chain flail in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, while in Kirby: Planet Robobot and Kirby's Blowout Blast, it uses a morning star. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, in the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game as well as in Kirby's Blowout Blast, Masher appears more rectangular, and its armor is covered in spikes and it wears shoulder plates. Its hands now look more like gloves in appearance, and its feet are rectangular as well. Games Kirby's Dream Land 2 Masher debuts in this game as an enemy, and cannot be inhaled. When Kirby approaches Masher, it will wind up and swing its flail at Kirby in a straight line. If Kirby is above Masher when it throws its flail, it may swing the flail back in an upwards arc in an attempt to catch the player off guard. This behavior is nearly identical to Mace Knight. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Masher appears as a keychain. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot |category = Mid-boss }} |category = Mid-boss}} Masher appears in the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game, along with two other variants, '''Mini Masher' and Mega Masher.Kirby: Planet Robobot Official Soundtrack Each version of Masher appears as the boss at the end of each level. This time, though, its general behavior is almost exactly like Gigant Edge's, especially from its appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It tries to slam its morning star on Kirby; no longer having a flail, the Mashers will charge at Kirby while holding their morning stars out in front of it. Mini Masher is similar to the original Masher, but is colored light blue, and smaller in size. The spike on its head is smaller, and its morning star only has six spikes. Mega Masher is a bulkier, stronger counterpart with red and gold coloring and a set of horns. It carries a round shield with spikes, with which it can block attacks, and a golden morning star, with which it can slam against the ground to create homing shock waves. Masher also appears as a sticker. Kirby's Blowout Blast Masher appears in the final stages of Level 5 and Level 5 EX. He acts the same as he does in Kirby 3D Rumble. Mini Masher appears in Stage 1 of Level 5 and Stage 2 of the Secret Path. Masher appears in Stage 5 of Level 5 before battling King Dedede, Stage 1 of Level 5 EX, and Stages 2 and 4 of the Secret Path. Mega Masher appears in Stage 5 of Level 5 EX before battling King Dedede EX and Stage 4 of the Secret Path. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ]] Masher appears in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as a monster in the 40th episode, Monster Management. Knuckle Joe (as Monster Manager for Nightmare Enterprises) ordered it after ordering several mini-monsters. Kirby, weak after fighting the mini-monsters, was forced into a fight with Masher. Masher not only has massive physical strength and can swing around its huge flail with ease, but despite its size, it can also fly using the jets hidden at the bottom of its shoes, spinning rapidly to strike the opponent, it easily manages to overpower Kirby. However, Knuckle Joe revealed himself to actually be a Monster Hunter, and he and Fighter Kirby overpowered it and destroyed it using Rising Break. Masher later returned in a new upgraded form known as Masher 2.0. Masher is also one of the only monsters that manages to actually injure Meta Knight (the others being WolfWrath and the Pukey Flower). As Meta Knight leaps to attack Masher, it swings around its giant flail and launches Meta Knight into the cliff. Appearance Masher's appearance undergoes a significant change in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Masher is now blue-gray rather than purple, and has a flowing green cape and a silver pad on its left shoulder. The spike on Masher's head is longer as well. Masher is now much larger than in its original appearance, and towers high over Kirby. The monster's visor, which is normally dark and empty, now glows red when Masher is angry, and it also speaks in knight-like growls. Powers and Abilities Knuckle Joe commented that Masher, when compared to other monsters that fought Kirby beforehand, is one of eNeMeE's strongest monsters (third to only its upgraded form and WolfWrath, but is nothing compared to the final monster, Heavy Lobster), since it has a great deal of strength on account of the fact that it can easily go though King Dedede's castle walls and has super strong armor that is powerful enough to go through a long fall high from Dedede's castle and not even get a dent and even withstand powerful blows from Fighter Kirby and Knuckle Joe. For weaponry, it carries a large black mace, which it can either swing it around with ease or throw at a great distance. Despite its large size, it is quite agile and can easily move its mace around. It also has jet thrusts under its shoes to fly in high speeds, but its most dangerous ability is that when it flies, it will spin around in high speeds similar to that of a tornado all the while swinging its mace around to strike at its targets. See also *Masher 2.0 *Butch *Blade *Mace Knight *Gigant Edge Trivia * In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Masher is the first and only monster to get upgraded. Artwork KPR Sticker 100.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery Masher.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) MashKirby.jpg|Kirby fighting Masher. Masher2.jpg|A dented Masher without his mace. Masher's Defeat.jpg|Masher defeated by Joe's and Fighter Kirby's Rising Breaks. Masher Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) KPR_Masher_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl Masher 2.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl Masher.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Mini Masher) KBlBl_Masher_3.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Mega Masher) Sprites and Models KDL2 Masher sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Masher sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Masher upgraded DATfI5xVoAAV7jH.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Masher DATfEwcUAAAajlR.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Mini Masher) Mega masher DATfKHCVYAAGinm.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Mega Masher) KBlBl_Masher_model.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Mini_Masher_model.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Mini Masher) KBlBl_Mega_Masher_model.png|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (Mega Masher) References de:Masher es:Masher fr:Masher it:Masher ja:マッシャー ru:Машер Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Anime Characters Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Knights Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Bosses